Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1
Hawaii's Greatest Threat is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Summary The Rangers goes to the Hawaii, They had to figure out who the Dark Warrior was. Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were chosen as 6 new young members Data Squad. With some help from the Star Force Rangers, the D.I.C.E. Team, The Witchlings, Miraculous Team, The Pretty Cures, Lilo, Stitch, Yuna and their friends, They can save Hawaii from an evil threat. Plot The Cutie Mark Crusaders Joyful day/Hannah's Decision One special day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were excited to go on a Hawaiian Vacation with Twilight, her friends and their big sisters. Then, Hannah Whitehouse and the Pretty Cures decided the same plan. Meeting with Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Riches Just then, They've met with Babs Seed who's looking forward to spen her time with her best cousin. As for Diamond Tiara, She and her parents are ready for Hawaii along with Silver Spoon. Dr. Eggman created a new robot/The Dark Warrior's next plan At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new robot called Egg-Tiki as he sends him to destroy the Power Rangers. As for the Dark Warrior, He has other plans. Meeting with Palutena and Pit/Trouble in Hawaii Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned them about the trouble in Hawaii. So, They have an idea as they send them there. Robbie and his friends reached Hawaii/Meeting with Twilight and their friends As Robbie and his friends arrived in Hawaii, They've met with Twilight and her friends who're just on vacation. Even Diamond Tiara got permission from her parents for her and Silver Spoon to hang out with Babs and the Crusaders for some Hawaiian fun as Robbie promises to watch over them. Making new friends in Hawaii/Meeting the Star Force Rangers Just as Robbie and his friends settled into the Bed and Breakfast Hotel, They've met with the Star Force Power Rangers: Phineas, Ferb, Kelvin, Isabella, Zack, Caleb, Candace, Perry and Buford. They even met the D.I.C.E. Team: Jet Siegel, Tak Carter, Robert Clapice, Marco Rocca, Sam N'Dool, Puffy Angel, Marsha Rizarov and Chao Lee, The Witchlings: Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Ellie Craft, Mindy Dakota, Sally and Caitlyn Goodwyn, The Miraculous Team: Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug and Adrien Agreste a.k.a. Cat Noir and one of the Pretty Cures, Natalie Blackstone, Hannah Whitehouse, Hilary Marigold, Annika Ferguson, Madison Parker and Eliza Mckenzie. They came to help them out along their mission. Meeting Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and their Ohana/Learning about Ohana Then, They've met Lilo, Yuna, Stitch and their friends as they welcome them into their home. Later on, Lilo taught them that Ohana means family and nobody gets left behind. Jumbaa introduced his Genetic Experiments/Lilo shows the Crusaders around her home Soon, Jumba Jookiba introduced them the rest of Stitch's cousins including his girlfriend, Angel and Reuben. Later, Jumba showed Robbie and the others their spaceship for the inside. Then, Sparky (Experiment 221), Melty (Experiment 228), Link (Experiment 251), Morpholomew (Experiment 316) and Swapper (Experiment 355) made them feel welcome. Then, Lilo showed Apple Bloom and her friends around her home. The Dark Warrior makes his move/Gantu and Reuben warned the others Meanwhile, the Dark Warrior was ready to begin his dark purpose. Unknowing to him, Gantu and Reuben saw his evil plot and made contact the Galactic Fedration as they set off to warn Lilo, Stitch, Robbie and the others. Dorie uses magic with the Hawaiian Food Later at the Hawaiian beach, Dorie used magic with the food to get ready for the celebration. Digit checks the Volcano Thermostat Remote/What's causing the Volcano Back with Robbie and his friends, Digit was checking on his ne Volcano Thermostat Remote. It's temperature is warming up hotter, He warned Robbie and his friends as they go out an check what's causing the Volcano. Lilo, Stitch, Yuna and the others got out with them to help. Marinette reads about Stitch/Letters from Lilo, Yuna and Stitch Soon, Marinette reads a lot about Stitch who was Experiment 626. Just then, A letter came that was from Lilo, Yuna and Stitch. So, She and Adrien had go help out. Telling about the Past/Mipple remembers everything Then, Lilo explained the past about how Stitch came to her life in the first place before he met Yuna. Then, Mipple remembered the past that Hannah's Grandmother was young and holding the card commune and says to herself "Never loose on Hope". Fun at the Beach/Planning for a Party At the Beach, Robbie, Twilight and their friends are playing for some fun. Soon, They will plan their own party here just to remind the good people in Hawaii about Ohana and Fun. Hilary's Bad Vision/Helping hand But Suddenly, Hilary had a bad vision about the volcano erupting disaster. So, She gave Robbie, Twilight and their friends a helping hand warning everyone about the volcano. Pit Bestowed the Morphers to six young chosen ones/Battling Egg-Tiki Data Squad and Star Force Team Up/Egg-Tiki got bigger and badder A new Megazord for the Crusaders/Eliminating Egg-Tiki The Power of Friendship/Remembering Ohana The Luau Celebration begins/Something about the Dark Warrior Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Harmony Force Rival Rangers Heroes Power Rangers Star Force D.I.C.E. Team The Witchlings Miraculous Team The Pretty Cures Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Scanner, Widget & Wanda *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evily, Leroy & Reuben Jumbaa's Experiments *Sparky (Experiment 221) *Melty (Experiment 228) *Link (Experiment 251) *Morpholomew (Experiment 316) *Swapper (Experiment 355) Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Minty, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Toola Roola, Wysteria & Sky Wishes *Nani, Grandma, David, Keoni, Victoria, Moses, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Council Woman, Mertle, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, Penny, Sasha, Tigerlily, Hiroman & Jessica *Flurry Heart *Diamond & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Hämsterviel *Delia Songs #Lilo & Stitch Intro #Candy Candy - New Version #The Door of Happiness #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride #Where Dreams Begin #If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me #Ashita ga Suki #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Jump5) Trivia *This episode is a reference by Candy Candy Movie (1992) and Unico Black Cloud and White Feather. *The Pretty Cures has a decision for Hannah's Grandmother that they will go to Hawaii along with their friends the other Heroes. *Dorie uses magic to give them a Hawaii Food. *Marinette reads a book about Stitch is a blue fluffy guy and that she likes him. *It marks a full appearance of the Cutie Mark Rangers. Transcript *Hawaii's Greatest Threat Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5